<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth a Lifetime of Silver by Kisuru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706986">Worth a Lifetime of Silver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru'>Kisuru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, F/F, Feelings, Pining, Plans For The Future, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The future is not always clear in the present, but Lisa still wants to stay with Yukina into their university years. Lisa will make Yukina see she will stay at her side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worth a Lifetime of Silver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysedge/gifts">skysedge</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The reality of separation lingers between them like a heavy weight waiting to crash on their dreams. Applying to university is a step that every high school student has to endure for their future. It was not the same for every pair of childhood friends and bandmates, though.<br/>
<br/>
Occasional rips and scribbles break the silence. Yukina bends over her desk. Her eyes are trained on the letters and drafts that spell out her future. Left to right the bobs of her head reflects her single-minded undivided attention on the complex tasks of writing out applications.<br/>
<br/>
Lisa flips the glossy gyaru magazine page. She idly searched through the pages for an hour, but her thoughts are trained elsewhere. In fact, her curiosity has always been drawn to Yukina the most, ever since she agreed to join Roselia with her.<br/>
<br/>
“You can go to sleep,” Yukina says.<br/>
<br/>
The wall clock reads 10:00 p.m.<br/>
<br/>
Lisa compares the voice that replays in her imagination with the genuine article. Her voice is straight forward, thoughtful, yet there is a smidge of exhaustion underlying her normally powerful command of expectations.<br/>
<br/>
“And what? Leave you alone?” Lisa teases. She uncrosses her legs and sits up at the foot of the bed. “You’ll fall asleep without me here to keep you awake! We’ll be up for another hour or two, right?” She places her hand next to her mouth for emphasis. “You said, ‘I must do my homework <em>and</em> finish applying to my choice schools tonight. No exceptions!’”<br/>
<br/>
She made light of her work ethic, but Yukina always saddles herself with a loaded plate. But she followed in her footsteps, of course. She had finished her homework before band practice so she could stay up with her that night.<br/>
<br/>
Such is how they had sleepovers.<br/>
<br/>
Yukina turns, bites her lip, and then returns to her original position. “That is true,” she says, “but you should rest first, or you will not be at your best for practice again tomorrow.”<br/>
<br/>
Lisa’s licks her lips. The stale taste of fading chapstick registers, a jolt of reminder that she has been there for hours simply in her presence. Yukina wants her to ignore how much strain she will put herself under – tell her not to worry when she knows how to break her own limits when it comes to her life. She will worry, always.<br/>
<br/>
Lisa tosses the magazine to the side, and she quietly slips off the bed.<br/>
<br/>
“I want to go with you to university,” Lisa says, revealing the truth that has plagued her since they had found their shared passion. She presses her weight on the back of her chair.<br/>
<br/>
“Do you?” Yukina asks. Her shoulders grow stiff, posture distant. Hesitant.<br/>
<br/>
Her arms creep under her arms and fall on the flat of her stomach. She inhales the sweet scent of her hair. “Yeah,” Lisa says. “I don’t want to be away from you for years, you know?”<br/>
<br/>
The well-tabbed papers in Yukina’s hands stop halfway from tapping the keyboard of her laptop. On reflex, she leans back into her, though she takes her time to speak. “You have separate aspirations for yourself from here, don’t you? Fashion? Cooking? Helping people? You have goals to fulfill.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve thought about it,” Lisa replies. She hates when she brings up other paths in life that don’t involve her. Yukina wants her to have the best education. That is Yukina’s method of affection; giving her support while she works towards the big obstacles at play for their dreams. “Yukina… It’s more than that, and you know it.”<br/>
<br/>
Yukina’s fingers lose slack and the forms drop on the keyboard. The desk is suddenly less organized than her usual self would allow under Lisa’s hold, too distracted with the hands that rub little light circles across her stomach and sides. With the gentle reassurances, the stress in Yukina’s shoulders slowly ebbs and relaxes.<br/>
<br/>
“I want to continue singing,” Yukina says. “Singing is what I want to do with my life now. It’s what I wake up for every morning. Use my voice.”<br/>
<br/>
“Whoah. There’s your conviction at maximum volume,” Lisa giggles.<br/>
<br/>
“Of course.”<br/>
<br/>
“If the world can hear you sing every day, that will be a miracle for them. The venues, the stages… Roselia has gone far. But there’s more to learn,” Lisa says. But, deep in her heart, she wants to be the woman who hears Yukina’s voice every day of her life.<br/>
<br/>
Yukina tilts her head. Lisa realizes her chin is on the crown of her head, her body moving backwards to look at her face. Yukina’s stoic mask is replaced with the sheen of red in her cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
“There may something else I can do,” Yukina says. Her elbow lands on Lisa’s forearm. “I thought I was only good at singing. Now I can see I have more potential, but I am stuck. Where do I go from here? Above all, I want to have well-rounded skills and academic interests beyond singing as well.”<br/>
<br/>
Lisa squeezed her around the middle, tight. Something about the way she talks, knowing she was great, makes her chest do cartwheels of happiness “You do! You can. Explore! We are young, right? That is what they tell us about our future. We explored in high school, but university has more in store for us. Besides, I’ll help you.”<br/>
<br/>
Yukina’s face fell again, and Lisa inwardly winced. Lecture time?<br/>
<br/>
“Lisa,” she says, almost a warning.<br/>
<br/>
When Yukina dedicates herself, she has no intentions of giving it up.<br/>
<br/>
Her mouth falls next to her ear. Her breath lightly blows her hair. “I want to go with you. Wherever you go. We can continue Roselia’s legacy with the others, or work on new things. We have been together for our whole lives; I can’t give that up because our paths may split a bit. I’ll make it work. I really, really love you, Yukina.”<br/>
<br/>
Yukina shudders under the assault of warm air caressing the ring of her ear. The dim yellow glow of her desk light shines on the curves of her face. Her gaze flits between the forms on the desk and Lisa’s expression. Soon, she settles on Lisa’s face, and then ducks her face. The curtain of her bangs obscure the downcast of her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes,” Yukina agrees.<br/>
<br/>
Lisa’s heart explodes with glee. She is brought to near tears with that, but she has another objective to confirm.<br/>
<br/>
“So you’ll let me apply to all the same schools as you, right?” Lisa sneaks in.<br/>
<br/>
Yukina perks up. Her expression is sour. “I have a lot of applications.”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s worth a shot!” Lisa says. “One of the schools is bound to answer me.”<br/>
<br/>
“It isn’t fun. I’m pushing myself. Will you really do that for one response?”<br/>
<br/>
“Aww. So? Come to my house and keep me up while I do them next!”<br/>
<br/>
Yukina laughs. The sound is rough, but the sweetest, warmest sound Lisa has ever heard. She grabs a piece of paper up from the desk and slips it into her hand. A lengthy list of names and addresses is printed in bold.<br/>
<br/>
Lisa kisses her forehead. Nothing is simple. She is rushing into this head-first. Plenty is left to discuss in full, but she has the starting piece, her own voice. “We’ll make the world sing our special tune. The music of our future will call to us each day.”<br/>
<br/>
“A path forged with our light,” Yukina says. Her hand lands on Lisa’s and holds her. “And you to wake up for.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>